Interview with AVPM Cast
by KK94
Summary: A story about what happens when the AVPM characters are asked to play themselves in the musicals, said musicals become massive and the cast are interviewed for a magazine. Warning, random chapters before interview questions. Rated T for swearing and fisticuffs. Please review on which characters you'd like to be interviewed, or any questions you have. All writing is based on RP!
1. Chapter 1 - Pre-interview stress

**(Hey guys, miss me? **

**Here's one of the project's I've been meaning to finish for a while. There is more, but hopefully it's just editing from here, whereas this all had to be re-wo****rded, sentences needed to be created... Effort... I should explain. Every single little bit of this story, which will be added onto, is from a chatzy RP idea that I originally came up with, but Tom and Ginny, as well as other people who played other characters, made possible through ideas and constant pushing! This Chatzy is still open, so if you want to join, feel free to review or PM. Alternatively, suggestions on who to interview would be awesome, as well as any questions for the characters. Characters are not limited to the one's present now, they were just the one's available at the time. So a big thanks to Little Miss Thalia Grace and Nimuethesorceress - alternatively, if you could spare a minute to check out a fanfic on Nimuethesorceress's account, an Aladdin/Harry Potter cross-over, which is a fanfic the three of us are working on. WE'd love feedback, and no one seems to have written anything about it yet, so please go check it out!**

**Now, without further ado, the randomness that is 'Interview with AVPM cast!)**

The day was May 24th 2020. An interview was going on in a secret hotel in London. The people were being interviewed were none other than the cast of A Very Potter Musical themselves. At the moment, Ginny and Lord Voldemort we're waiting outside of the Hotel, sitting on the side of the fountain, bored and waiting. Both of them we're waiting for one Quirinus Quirrell to arrive, as well as countless other people being interviewed.

The pair continued to be bored until Tom randomly spoke. "Hey Ginny, sing 'You're Not Alone' for me." He asked, looking at her.

Ginny gave Tom a weird look as if to say 'What, really?!' Tom nods encouragingly, so Ginny obliges. Because she was so confused and off guard, she didn't sing it quite properly. "Cause baby you're not alone?" She sighed, deciding that if she was actually going to sing, then she would do it properly. "Hang on, I need to find it." Deciding she should do it with the backing music, she goes on the internet using her up-to-date mobile that her doting adopted parents bought her.

Happy and less bored now, he grinned at the younger girl. "OK." He hummed patiently, kicking his legs on the sides of the fountain.

As Ginny searched, she growled lightly. "Damn, spotify's crashed" She commented, sighing in disappointment. The internet signal wasn't very good around this area of London.

Outraged, Voldemort yelled out the first thoughts in his head. "Aww shit!" He gave Ginny an apologetic look before growling and and randomly starting to yell at the phone to work, threatening it with his wand and bad-assness.

Ignoring every word, Ginny continued playing with her phone. After all, he had heard so much worse before. "Got it!" She smiled, playing the song. She opened her mouth and began to sing in a beautiful voice.

"I've been alone."  
"Yey!" Voldemort cheered, over-excited and turning his body to listen to Ginny.  
"surrounded by darkness."  
"Awesome!"  
"And I've seen how heartless the world can be."  
"Me too!" Voldemort sighed simply, placing a hand around Ginny's shoulders.  
"And I've seen you crying ."  
Frowning, Voldemort looked at Ginny in confusion. "No you haven't."  
Done with his job for the day, Quirrell literally apparated out of no-where and quickly caught on. "Ooh, Ginny's singing!" He cried excitedly.  
"It felt like it's hopeless!" Ginny continued, grinning at Quirrell.  
Smug, Voldemort interrupted. "Nope, I'm still going to rule the world!" He grinned, hands on his hips.  
"No you're not!" Quirrell looked at Voldemort with a confused expression on his face, prodding him gently, as Voldemort looked sheepish.  
"But I always do my best to make you see..."  
"See what?" Voldemort asked.  
Turning her attention to Quirrell and Voldemort, she started to sing the song to them. "Cause baby you're not alone!"  
"Ohhh that."  
"Cause you're here with me! " Quirrell started to smile at the genuine feel of the son.  
"Um, no, I'm normally on the other side of the planet." Voldemort sulked. It was true, his hiding meant he had to travel from location to location constantly so no one could fnd out where he was.  
"And nothing's ever going to bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you!"  
"Except freaking Potter!" He hissed, withdrawing his wand with a menacing look on his face. Quirrell's smile widened.  
"And you know it's true!" She continued, confidently.  
"Not really..."  
Voldemort was interrupted by Quirrell. "Of course we know, Ginny, we love you too!"  
"It don't matter what'll come to be,  
Our love is all we need to make it through."  
"What love?" Voldemort asked as a joke. Both Quirrell and Ginny knew that he'd had a hard life, and that he was much happier now that he had a family.  
"Now i know it ain't easy."  
"NOO IT AIN'T EASY!" Voldemort joined in, singing Harry's part, as Quirrell teared up at the pair.  
"But it ain't hard trying!" Ginny started singing facing Voldemort,grinning at his singing.  
"IT'S SOO HARD TRYING." He hit the higher notes with accuracy, singing surprisingly well for a Dark Lord.  
"Every time i see you smiling." Ginny directed at Tom, nudging him slightly.  
"I smile?" Voldemort asked, taken aback. Both Ginny and Quirrell smiled and nodded. When Voldemort smiled, it was the cutest thing in the world.  
"And I feel you so close to me, tell me-"  
"Wow... Back up a little..."  
"Cause baby you're not alone,  
Cause you're here with me!"  
"You've said this before..." Voldemort pointed out this fact, and in response, Ginny stuck her tongue out.  
"And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,  
Cause nothing can keep me from loving you!  
And you know it's true!" Getting into the song, Ginny started swaying to the music with her eyes closed.  
"It don't matter what'll come to be,  
Our love is all we need to make it through..."  
"Through what?!" Voldemort asked, confused.  
Elbowing Voldemort, Quirrell frowned at him. "Shush Tom, she's singing Potter's part now. I LOVE this part." Grinning, he turned back to Ginny.  
"But i still have trouble!  
I trip and stumble-"  
"Well, I don't..." Voldemort replied, with a smug face.  
"Trying to make sense of things sometimes."  
"I've got Goosebumps, Tom." Quirrell whispered, holding up his arm to show him the bumps.  
"I look for reasons!  
But I don't need 'em!"  
"Yes you do!" Voldemort sang.  
"All I need is to look in those eyes!  
AND I REALIZE!"  
Pausing for a second, Ginny ran over to hug Tom and Quirrell. She held onto them for the remainder of the song.  
"Baby you're not alone!"  
Looking at the floor, Voldemort blushed slightly. "Why thank you..." He muttered.  
"Cause you're here with me!  
And nothing's ever gonna TAKE US DOWN!  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you!" Ginny started singing louder, gripping tighter onto the two boys.  
"I know! I've the freaking Dark Lord!" Tom roared in triumph, pounding his fist into the air.  
"And you know it's true!  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through!"  
As she came towards the end of the song, her tone softened, as did Voldemort's face. Despite the constant trolling throughout, he really did enjoy it when she sang that song. Quirrell rested his head on Voldemort's shoulder, tears falling from his eyes.  
"It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it...  
Through..." She held the note for a few seconds until the song finished on her phone.

As Ginny finished the two men applauded her with enthusiasm. "Wow Ginny, you sang the song the whole way thought?" Quirrell asked, ruffling her hair. When she nodded, Quirrell felt kind of sad that he missed the first part. But, at least Tom was there to listen.

Grinning, Ginny put her phone away and turned to the paler man. "Happy Now, Voldy?" Tom nodded twice, grinning and rushing over to hug Quirrell in greeting. They never really had the chance to say hi.

"Sorry... Tom." Quirrell soke simply as he hugged his love back, with both arms, holding the other tight. He then held his arm out for Ginny to join in a group hug, which she swiftly joined. Letting go, Quirrell walked into the reception room to sign in. Instead of signing in his normal name, however, he signed in as 'Quirrell - Flower King!'

While Quirrel was signing in, Voldemort found his phone unlocked on the seat. As he scrolled through, he noticed a random log from one of the random chats he has occasionally with other Death Eaters. This time, the person had pretended to be Voldemort, so he in turn pretended to be Potter. Voldemort himself sat there reading with a giant grin on his face, while Ginny supported a confused yet amused expression. They both join Quirrell as he finished signing in.

"What the Hell Squirrell?" The young girl exclaimed as soon as he was in earshot. She then glanced down at the book, noting the name, before passing Quirrell his phone. "I mean the log, not just the name." She added as an afterthought.

Quirrell grinned, but then noticed Voldemort watching form the sidelines. Looking down sheepish, he replied. "Yeah, I was about to put that Harry ripped off his mask to reveal Quirrell, grinning and high fiving Voldemort, but he disconnected..."

Strangely enough, Voldemort looked as disappointed as Quirrell felt. "Aww damn." He sighed.

Confused at Voldy's reaction, and a little happier, Quirrell decided to start texting those who were meant to be present today, but obviously weren't here yet. Keen eyed, Ginny noticed. "Do you want me to find people too, Quirrell?"

"And me?" Voldemort added, always ready to be helpful.

So engrossed in the texting, Quirrell did not respond to either of them for a second. "Squirrell?" Ginny repeated, poking the older man to get his attention.

Flinching, Quirrell snapped to reality and realized what was going on. "Yes please!" He replied with a giant smile at Ginny, and a blush at Tom.

Being the more popular member of the trio, Ginny was the one who was more likely to get in touch with people like, persay, the Golden Trio. "Okay..." She muttered going onto Facebook to see if any of them were online.

Tom, on the other end of the spectrum, would be more likely to help by gathering the Death Eaters, if they weren't drunk and partying, that is. "Alright... LETS DO THIS!"

For a few minutes, the trio sat in silence, texting. After a little while, Ginny randomly started giggling. Voldemort and Quirrell looked up, intruiged. "I started talking to a Dr Who fan. does this count as random?" She explained and asked, showing the two adults a chat site, where Ginny was talking to a stranger.

Although Quirrell was concerned about Ginny talking to random strangers, he knew that, chances are, she wouldn't listen. She was old enough to take care of herself and others. So he asked the next question in his head. "Ginevra, WHY are you searching Doctor Who?"

"I forgot to change the thing..." She showed Quirrell the homepage, which had a little subject box. In the box, the words 'Harry Potter' and 'Doctor Who'. "I've changed it now." She added.

Tom gasped, scaring the pair. "I GOT HERMIONE!" He cried. He showed the pair the Facebook message she had just sent him.

"YAY! Welcome her in!" Quirrell cheered

Ginny was a bit fazed about how Tom and Hermione were friends on Facebook, but nevertheless was pleased. "Yay! Tell her about the silly name rule!"

"Do it when she comes in." Tom decided. The pair waited for Hermione to appear, as seconds turn into minutes. "...If she comes in..." He added, now becoming slightly grumpy.

"Is she coming? i just lost someone because I said hermione was coming..." Ginny asked, pointing at her texts. Apparently, Seamus was suddenly too busy to come. Hey, go figure!

Voldy frowned. "Ohhh... She said she would!" He cried.

Quirrell placed a comforting arm around his friend. "I HATE it when that Happens..." He agreed.

"I know! This trolls..." Tom sniffed.

A few seconds later, a pop echoed around the room. There stood Hermione Granger, putting her phone away.

"Yay!" Giny, pleased to see her friend, ran up to Hug Hermione, who returned the hug eagerly.

"HERMIONE!" Tom, excited to see the younger girl, also ran up to hug Hermione. Confused, Hermione returned the hug briefly.

"Greetings Miss Granger!" Quirrell raised her hand, which she took. He was extremely pleased to see her alive and well, but as an ex-teacher of the school, he knew it would be weird to hug the young girl.

"HAIII" Hermione cried, super hyper.

"OK! First rule..." Quirrell started.

"You need a silly name." Tom continued.

"Like us!" Ginny finished quite happily.

Confused, Hermione looked at the three people in front of her, before Quirrell had the initiative to walk over and grab the sign-in book and show them our names. Her mouth formed an O as she finally realized what was going on. "Like what?"

"Like what Ron calls you in the musicals." Quirrell answered simply.

Hermione still looked confused, so turned to the other two, who were grinning at each other. They REALLY loved Hermione puns.

"Hermanopod? Hermonucleosis?"  
"Hermanioiionioiniioiione?"  
"Herman?"  
"Her-my-one!"

Getting the gist, and to stop the Dark Lord and Ginny flooding her ears with more Hermione puns, she grabbed the sign in book. "Kk!" After a few seconds scribble, we can see that Hermione changed her name to: - Hermanioiionioiniioiione.

Ginny giggled, and Quirrell nodded approvingly. He liked that very much. "Lalalla done!" Hermione sang, grinning and putting the sign-in book back.

"YES!" Tom pounded his fist in the air, then stood there looking smug that his suggestion was the one chosen.

"Congratulations." Quirrell said to Tom, smirking. He then turned to Hermione. "So hi, you know whats going on?"

Hermione frowned. "Who, me?"

Realizing his mistake, Quirrell spoke apologetically. "Yeah sorry, should have been more specific..."

"Yeah..." She agreed.

"HERMAN! do you know why you have been called here today?" He adopted his most teacher-like voice.

"Oh gods..." Both Ginny and Quirrell raised a brow at Voldemort. They had no idea he was religious, even more so towards more than one God.

Shaking her head, Hermione answered. "Nope."

Grinning and clapping his hands, Quirrell explained. "Well, the musical we starred in has gone viral on the internet!" He squealed excitedly.

"No duh!" Tom said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at Quirrell.

Slapping Tom's wrist gently, Ginny frowned at the Dark Lord. "Be nice!"

Flinching, he cowered in fear. "Yes ma'am." He replied, scared.

Hermione watched all this with slight amusement before turning back to Quirrell. "Okay so?" She asked

Quirrell opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by Ginny. "I have Ron!" She cried, holding up a text she received just from her older brother.

Quirrell, not registring what she said, continued the conversation. "Well Miss Granger-" Suddenly the sound of the Titanic theme tune echoed around the crowd. Blushing, Quirrell opened his phone. "Hold on, that's me..."

While everyone stared at Quirrell looking at his phone with raised eyebrows, Ron teleported into the room. Oblivious to this, Quirrell continued speaking. "Ron should be here any minute apparently."

A gasp from behind Quirrell made everyone jump. "Hermanioiionioiniioiione? OHMYGOD!" He cried in horror.

"Haha, he beat you to it!" Ginny smirked at the teacher. "You need to tell him rule one squirrell" She added.

"HEY RON!" Hermione exclaimed in joy.

"HEY!" He replied with both joy and annoyance.

Clearing his throat, Quirrell got Ron's attention. "Rule one. CHANGE YOUR NAME SO IT'S SILLY!" He said, showing him the book.

"Like us!" Ginny added chirpily.

Ron nodded, giving Hermione a smile, Ginny a groan and the Dark Lord evils as he grabbed the book off Quirrell and signed in. As he grabbed the pen, Harry apparated into the room.

The first thing that Harry noticed was Ron signing into the book. "RON!" He shouted in greeting.

Without looking up from the book, Ron replied just as enthusiastically. "HARRY!" He walked over to Ron and grabbed a pen, signing in as well.

"HAI HARRY!" Hermione yelled, hoping to get his attention. He looked up and grinned at Hermione.

Ginny gasped, grining and going red. "HARRY!" She then recovered and paled slightly in embarassment "I mean-" She trailed off.

Harry winked at the young red-head from over the book. "Hey Ginny."

"Hello Potter" Tom walked up to the boy as he finished signing in, quicker than Ron. He called Quirrell over.

Looking at his name, we could all see that he had signed in as 'Harry Freaking Potter.' "Nicely done Mr Potter!" Quirrell nodded approvingly.

"I guess we don't need to tell harry rule 1 then..." The young red headed girl said, giggling. Both Tom and Quirrell nodded.

"We have Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Tom, Harry, that gay poof who likes flowers... who's next?" He pondered, getting his phone back out?

Tom frowned and poked the young boy. "Quirrell! Stop being so damn self-unappreciative! " Quirrell shuffled his feet embarrasedly and blushed, smiling slightly.

At long last, Ron put down the pen and walked over to the others, showing the name he had signed in with. "IS THIS BETTER!?" He shouted. He was now signed in as 'Ickle Ronniekins'.

Ginny laughed at her younger brother's choice of identity. "Yes ron!" She giggled.

Tom elbowed Ginny, who stopped laughing. "Nice Ron!" He said, deadly serious.

Harry got out his guitar and turned to Quirrell, answering his question. "We need Cho Chag, yall!" Quirrell nodded and sent her a Facebook message.

Being probably one of the few if only person here with common sense, Hermione watched everything going on with a bemused expression. "This is crazy!" She sighed, before checking who was here. "Am I the only Girl here?"

"I've messaged her Mr Potter." Quirrell whispered.

"Awesome!" He cried loudly, strumming his guitar.

Ginny's head turned towards Hermione's as if in slow motion. "Excuse me Hermione?"

"Joke joke!" She said, grinning at Ginny, who gave her slight evils.

Frowning, Harry tried to remember her name. "Herman-hermano-hermanoine..." Giving up, he resulted in using her well known nickname. "Hey Herman!"

Hermione ignored him.

Meanwhile, Quirrell was frowning at Ginny. "You just missed a perfect 'quote moment'." He said, poking Ginny to pull her out of her daydream.

She snapped out of her thoughts automatically. "Huh?" She looked up at the former Defense against Dark Arts teacher.

Earwigging, Tom was also curious. "How Quirrell?"

"I was tempted to say night troll if you mean that?"

Grinning, Quirrell shook his head. "No, 'erm, yeah, i'm a girl...'" He looked at the pair, who both wore confused expressions on their faces.

"Alright..." Tom whispered.

"I don't even remember that bit Squirrell..." The girl admitted, which caused the professor to Facepalm.

Suddenly realizing something, Ron turned to his annoying sister. "GET A LUNA!" He yelled down her ear.

Sarcasm took over as Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sorry what was that Ron?" He scowled at her in return, until she took her phone out to text her .

Hermione randomly started singing, and Harry's face lit up as if he had suddenly thought of something. "Get Draco, that little shit!"

"Yay harry!" The young redhead cheered. She always loved any excuse that Harry made to insult Draco Malfoy.

Ron started scowling again because Ginny had stopped typing. "GET DRACO AND LUNA!" He screamed down her ear yet again, this time resulting in a poke off Tom.

A devilish grin spread upon Tom's face. "If we get Draco, this turning into a Drarry." He caught Quirrell's eye, who blushed. Tom knew of his addiction to fanfiction.

"Yay Harry, I'm awesome." Harry cheered.

Nodding, Ginny agreed "Probably, Voldy. Damn that means no Hinny..." She added, with a tinge of disappointment.

"Well, yeah it might. Haha!" Harry admitted, laughing.

Frowning, Ron looked at the pair curiously. "I don't ship Hinny." He said simply.

Ginny shrugged. "But then, I AM the Dark Lords adopted daughter now so..." She didn't have to finish her sentence. She knew there was now a slimmer chance of them two getting together.

Smiling slightly, the Titanic theme once again echoed for all to hear. "OK. Cho chang says she may be coming..." Quirrell gestured at his phone.

Laughing, Ginny nodded an affirmative towards the turbaned man, as Tom cheered. Quirrell looked at Tom suspiciously because of his cheering. He had heard about the reputation of this girl. "Cho Chang..." Harry sighed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was slightly sad, due to the fact that she was alone. She sighed, not dramatically, just a simple release of air. This seemed enough to attract Ron's attention, however, as Ron slid into the empty space next to her on the fountain.

Tom was trying not to watch this exchange but was failing. "AWWW IT'S ROMIONE!" He cried, hands to his face and slight tears in his eyes.

Looking at his Tom almost in disbelief, Quirrell started chuckling "Tom! You're worse than a Fangirl!" At this comment, Voldemort snapped out of it, and Ginny laughed.

"I can't believe that you keep missing a quote moment squirrell!" Ginny exclaimed after recovering from laughter.

Tilting his head to the side, he looked at the girl. "Enlighten me, Ginevra!"

Grinning, she pretended to be the teacher for a bit, looking bored, before humming the Titanic themetune. Getting out her phone, she fake-gasped in horror. "Oh my God, Umbridge, stop texting me!" She then looked at the teacher again. "Like that."

"But it's not Umbridge!" Quirrell replied weakly, but still chuckling. Harry was roaring his head off.

Although Quirrell laughed, Tom wasn't paying any attention. He was watching Hermione and Ron with a lovey dovey expression on his face. They had now started talking to each other. "Hey." She smiled at the boy.

He quickly quirked his lips up in reply. "Hi."

"How are you?" She asked shyly.

Grinning, he replied. "I'm bloody fantastic. How are you?"

"Good..." She said, looking at her friend before looking away awkwardly.

While this was going on, Harry turned to Ginny and Quirrell "Did you get my text? You didnt text me back"

"Potter, yes, I got your text i got all nine hundred of them! You've been spamming my inbox long enough!" Quirrell replied, grinning.

"Hey, I'll be back in an hour. Later!" Harry announced, before disapparating out of the grounds.

Literally seconds after Harry had vanished, a splash was heard from by the fountain. As everyone turned, it was discovered that Ron had pushed Hermione into the fountain . "What?!" She cried, completely soaked and utterly confused. Ron just stood there laughing.

"Oh Hermanioiionioiniioiione?! I love making you wet!" He said between fits of laughter.

"Ugh." She replied, pulling away and walking towards the others.

Surprisingly, Harry apparated back in not long after that.

"Potter was wrong..." He whispered ashamed for the first time that he of all people was incorrect.

"That was a quick hour..." Ginny said smartly.

"Very quick hour..." Tom agreed, nodding at Ginny.

Quirrell looked at his watch them turned to the others. "I have to go, I'll be back in just a second." He hugged Ginny, then turned to Tom and held him, not wanting to let go. Eventually he peeled away from the older boy, blushing. He disapparated.

Now that Quirrell was gone, Ginny turned to Voldemort with an evil grin on her face. "Hey Voldy! Do you want to play Lego HP again?"

"YES!" Tom roared, ready for a re-match after last time. It didn't end well on his account. They walked into the building and, using magic, summoned an XBox 360 and Lego Harry Potter. Within a few seconds,everyone present was engrossed in the game. A few seconds later, Ginny had died. He laughed as he collected her money, and Ginny regenerated and collected the few coins that Tom hadn't picked up.

"Say hi to my parents, Ginny." Harry said rather cheerfully.

Evilly laughing, and feeling much more jolly now, Tom spoke as well "Mine too!"

Pouting, Ginny decided torment Tom using a different approach. "Let's re-live Tom's childhood!" She cried, smirking'

Frowning, Tom growled before answering. "Alright." He cleared his throat before starting to sing in a raspy yet tuneful voice. "WHEN I WAS A BOY, AN ORPHAN BOY..."

Catching Voldemort off guard, Ginny cast several well-aimed spells at the Dark Lord. The first few hit their target perfectly, before Tom summoned a shield to protect him from the last few.

Suddenly, the sound of Muse buzzed from a tiny phone. Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up the device. After pressing a few buttons, she stared at the phone in horror. "Oh my god, Quirrell! Stop texting me!

The text read: - [Ginny, be nice!]

Bored, Ginny started blasting anything and everything within a five mile radiius, both in the game and in real life to get coins. With everyone cowering for their life, no one noticed a pale faced blonde boy walk into the room, neither did they notice them grab the book and write their name inside it. Not until the person rolled on top of the table shrieking "DID SOMEONE SAY DRACO MALFOY?"

Sighing, Ginny facepalmed. "No..."

Immediately, Harry was on his feet, pointing at the blonde child. "Draco, you little shit!" The others chuckled with laughter. In temper, Draco through the book, face open on the table, revealing his identity: - DRACONIS MALFOYIOUS

Smirking, Ginny bit back a laugh. "Someone got the stupid name meme..."

Tom, in the background, randomly jumped up and shouted "POTATO!" Before sitting back down.

Ron gave Draco the filthiest look humanely possible before growling in his direction with his arm around Harry. "Get out of here, Malfoy!"

As Hermione uses quick thing, casting a spell to dry herself off, Ginny's phone one again went off. As Ginny looked at it with a raised brow, he was not surprised that it was Quirrell. [I can sense Draco is in the room. Please fill him in.]

No one knows whether it was because Ginny was genuinely busy, or because the responsability was put on her to inform Draco on what was going on when she didn't really like the boy, but Ginny took one look at the text and said "Well, got to go. Bye!" She turned to run out of the room.

"Bye Ginny!" Tom yelled sadly after her.

"Yeah, bye Ginny..." Hermione added sadly, sighing that she was now the only girl in here

Before she could exit, Draco intercepted her at the door with a scowl on his face and crossed arms. "Wait, don't tell me. Red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion. You must be a WEASLEY!" He laughed cruelly, but not far long. One push off of Ginny and he was sprawled on the floor. Ginny walked out triumphantly, with the sounds of cheering following her.

"God this place has gone to the dogs... to PIGFARTS!" Draco cried before he, too, left the way Ginny did.

The sound of High School Msical rang from an iPhone that lay on the table. Tom, without shame, picked it up and scowled at anyone that considered laughing or stealing his phone. After opening it up, he saw that, surprise surprise, it was a text off Quirrell.

[Remind me to kill Draco later! x]

Smiling slightly, he pressed the reply button. [I will... xx]

Suddenly, Harry noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's schlongbottom when you need him?"

Just as Harry said that, Luna entered the room quite dreamily and sat down without bothering to sign in, followed swiftly by a certain professor who had been spamming everyone's inbox since he had left. "Everyone welcome Miss Lovegood." He said simply.

At once, Harry was on his feet, shaking her hand. "HI LUNA, I'M HARRY FREAKIN POTTER! Coolest kid in the goddamn world apparently" He practically screamed to the girl, who instead of looking scared actually looked intruiged. She nodded to him and smiled. "Wowy..."

From his seat, Ron waved a hand which now held some edible goodies he had taken out from his pocket and spoke. "Hi."

"Hiya." Luna replied with a nod and a smile.

Deciding Ron wasn't friendly enough, Hermione smiled sweetly and gave Luna a hug. "Hi Luna!"

Smiling a large, genuine smile, Luna returned the hug happily. "Hello Hermione."

Suddenly having a sad flashback from when he was younger, Harry started singing the opening to his song. "Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt!" Tears fell from his eyes.

Quirrell placed a hand on Potter's shoulders. "Hey, it's OK Potter. Now you have a home" He smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Hey, thanks Professor." Harry smiled, looking slightly weirded out that the one person who plotted to kill him so many years ago was now comfortinging him.

Tactfully changing the subject, Ron turned to Harry with a grin on his face. "Harry, you've got this tournament in the bag!" He grinned.

Harry turned back to his ginger best friend. "I know, right? I'm the best, so i'm gonna win!" He highfived Ron who returned the high five eagerly.

Looking at the pair, Tom shook his head. "My money's on Diggory. YOU HORNY SIMPLETON!"

Flinching, Quirrell looked at the man with confusion fear and slight jealousy in his eyes. "Errr... Tom?" He asked, praying the answer wouldn't be too bad.

"My immortal- the worst Harry Potter fanfic ever." He replied in answer. "Google it."

"Maybe later." The teacher replied smiling.

Both Harry and Ron turned in the direction of Hermione, waiting for her to come in with her line from the musical. At first, she didn't notice she was being stared at, then she looked up and noticed six eyes on her. Harry's, Ron's and, strangely enough, Tom's.

"What? I have like nothing else to do!" She cried in frustration.

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ugh your line after our high five?"

Extremely confused, she walked over to Ron and high-fived him. "Now? Good?"

A black shape entered the room and signed into the book. Slowly, walking up to the crowd, he let go of his cloakand shouted dramatically. "One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Ron pulled a face. "Ew, Snape, I hate that guy!"

"I KNOW, he hates me because my dad was cooler than him." Harry laughed, giving Snape evils,

Biting back a laugh, Quirrell interrupted. "That's not what your musical self acted like, Ronald." The sentence resulted in Ronald giving Quirrell evils and turning hs back on him.

Taking a giant dramatic breath, Snape spoke. "How DARE you talk to me like that, Ronald Weasley..." He turned towards Potter and gave him the most evil stare he could muster. "And Potter..."

Rolling his eyes, Ronald responded in a sarcastic tone."Ugh, yeah, you're evil!"

Gasping, he started shouted. "Two HUNDRED points from Gryffindor!"

Harry's jaw dropped open. Three hundred and fifty points lost and they weren't even on school site? "That's so unfair!"

"THREE HUNDRED! YOU DO NOT ARGUE!

Sat in the corner were Tom and Quirrell. Tom had his arm around Quirrell's waist and Quirrell leaned into him holding a bag of popcorn. "This is amusing..." He muttered more to Quirrell than himself. Suddenly, he noticed Luna wandering around the room, probably looking for Nargles. "Hey Luna!" He called out, offering her popcorn.

Smiling, Luna took the popcorn "Hi again Tom." She turned back to the professor. "Snape, stop being mean to Harry!"

Sulking, Severus randomly withdrew a coin and a dice. He flipped the coin, which landed on heads, and then rolled the dice, to which five showed up.

Hermione took that moment to run up to nape and grin at him. "Haii! I have the coolest name!"

Annoyed from making his team lose so many house points,he took it out on Hermione. "Shut up, Herman!"

Equally annoyed at both himself and Snape, Ron sighed and put his head in his hands. "That sucked Royal Hippogriff."

Now annoyed because of what Harry said, Hermione sat down with her arms crossed. "No comment, Potter."

As if a switch was suddenly activated in his head, he turned to the rest of the group smiling. With a wave of his wand, fresh cookies appeared on a plate in his hand. "Hey guys, Love you all. Would you like to try some of these deliciously awesome cookies! I baked them myself!" He addedthe last bit with shifty eyes. Well, he baked them of sorts.

Shooting up and knocking Quirrell over, Tom raced to Severus. "I WANT COOKIES! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Once he grabbed about half the plate, he walked back over to Quirrell and handed over half to him. "And Tater Tots..." He added as an afterthought.

Rolling his eyes at how childishly he thought Hermione was acting, Harry pointed at the young girl "God Herman, You're such a buzzkill!"

Enjoying the cookies Tom gave to him, Quirrell decided to show his appreciation in the most sophisticated way ever. "Omnomnomnom."

Still handing out cookies to the others, Snape turned to Tom. "YAY! Tater, you're the best!" He cheered, and for a second, everybody was either creeped out or confused about the way Snape was acting.

Taking a couple of cookies, Harry looked at them and sighed. "I had cookies earlier today. And brownies yesterday. My mom didn't make them, because she's dead."

Laughing cheerfully, Severus patted Harry's back. "Ah Harry, you're so funny! ONE HUNDRED MILLION POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" To which the Gryffindors cheered.

Still extremely suspicious of Snape, Hermione eyed the cookies with distaste when Snape came up to her and offered some. "I don't think so..."

Seieing a quote moment, Ron grinned at Harry before acting angry. "OH my GOD HERMIONE SHUT UP! Why do you have to rain on everyone's parade?!"

Sighing, Hermione spoke in a very melancholy voice. "I feel unloved..."

Severus looked at Quirrell. "Can you kick me out?" He asked. "Please?"

Looking as physically confused as humanely possible, Quirrell stared at Severus with an open mouth. "Why in Wizard God's name...?"

"THAT'S SOME GOLLY SHIT DAWG!" Tom suddenly cried. Slowly turning his head, Quirrell gave Tom his best 'what the hell' face. In response, Tom shrugged.

Severus dropped to his knees. "Please..." He begged, wobbling his lower lip and giving Quirrell puppy eyes.

Still ocnfused, but curious, he obliged. "OK...?" He escorted Severus outside and, with a wave of his wand, sent him away to an unknown destination. The words "Yaaaaaay..." Were the last thing that echoed from the empty space.

Quirrell walked back in to hear Potter talking. "I did not understand why that happened..."

ONce Quirrell had sat back down, Severus walked back into the room...

"Now I do! Terminator! HAHAHA!" He laughed, rolling around similar to Draco Ma  
lfoy. And it was true, Severus had ran and got a Terminator fancy dress outfit.

"Why on earth-"

"WOOT WOOT!" Hermione yelled, showing her support.

"I am back." He said in a very dramatic terminator voice, before grinning and exploding into Snape laughter.

He wasn't the only one. Harry and Ron exchanged snickers behind their hands, while Hermione openly laughed, saying how amazing the outfit was. Tom roared with laughter louder and longer than anyone there, while Quirrell silently rocked back and forth, laughing so hard that no noise was coming out. Luna had randomly wandered off somewhere...  
Snippity Snape- The Terminator: 21:04

"Hmmmm..." Tom pondered. "We should have prizes for the best name.

Hermione grinned. "And the winner is me! Jokes..." She added quietly.

Nodding at Hermione, Tom grinned. "I say I would be at least second... Just for the taters..." His stomach growled at the mention of food.

"No, I'M second!" Ron frowned, thinking his name was rather creative.

"It's OK Tom." Quirrell spoke lightly, touching his arm. "I like Tater Tots... now..." He muttered slightly, as if not really thinking about what he was saying.

"NO!" Tom roared, ready to fight the ginger kid, before doing a double-take at the turbaned teacher. "QUIRRELL!" He yelled, glomping him.

"Tom..." He muttered, blushing deeply.

Snape looked at the one man, then the other. "One hundred points to Slytherin!" He cried.

Having been staring at Quirrell , Tom missed what Snape said. "Huh?"

Facepalming, Severus sighed. "Two hundred points from Gryffindor!" He cried, shaking his head at Voldemort's stupidity.

Stillfrowning, Ron turned to the only possible person in this situation. "Thanks Herman!" He growled, sulking again.

Deciding not to question it, Tom just went along with everything. "Okay...?"

Slightly hyper, and extremely happy, Snape started skipping around like a little girl. "Five hundred points to Slytherin!" He grinned.

Pounding his fist in the air, Voldemort cheered. "FUCK YEAH!

On the opposite end of the scale, Harry crossed his arms similar to Ron. "Unfair!"

Completely appalled by Tom's use of language, Quirrell protested. "THOMAS!"

"YES Quirrell?" Quirrell responded to Voldemort's smart remark with a look that evengave Professor McGonagall a run for her money. Tom flinched.

Severus had directed his attention back to the Gryffindor boys. "You do NOT argue!"

Bored, yet again, Hermione started singing the la's from 'Those Voices.' When Ron raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged and chuckled. "The Potter Song." She said simply, before continuing to sing.

Inching away from Quirrell, Tom noticed Potter and Ron, so he headed towards them. "Hey Potter, hey, hey Potter, heeey Potter. Hey Potter! HEY POTTER!"

"YES!" He yelled back at the Dark Lord that was now annoying him.

"Wanna duet with me, Potter!?" He yelled, much to everyone's surprise, no more so than himself.

Completely gobsmacked for a second, he yelled the only thing on his brain at that moment. "OH MY GOD YES! YOU GO FIRST!"

Whilst Tom and Harry were clearing their throats, Ron jealously looked on. "Omg I love Cedric Diggory, he is so adorable!" He admitted, glancing at Harry, waiting for a reaction. Sure enough, Harry turned and gave Ron evils.

Tom cleared his throat and started singing. "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!"

Hermione was still visibly upset from being yelled at so many times, so she joined in with the singing. "YOU GUYS HATE ME WHY?" Everyone blanked her.

"YOU OTHER BROTHERS CANT DENY"Continued Harry.

"WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH HER ITTY BITTY WASTE!"

"AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE!"

"YOU GET SPRUNG!" Tom finished before grabbing his phone and started tweeting everyone following him on twitter. '#thuglife'

Hermione could easily see Tom updating his twitter with a grossed out expression. "This is so weird." Was all she said simply.

Harry's phone beeped, showing a notification off twitter. He grinned at Tom, before updating his status too, tagging him in it. - #yolo #mothafucka

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She ran across the room and physically started banging her head against the wall. "Oh my fucking Wizard God!" She screamed.

Seeing it annoying Hermione, he updated his status again - #thatwasflippingamazing

Tom replied - #yeahyoudamngoodPotter!

Harry - #YouiscoolTom!

Tom - #Potteryouareaboss

Getting impatient, Severus coughed a little 'ahem' similar to an infamous character we all replied by pointing to him dramatically and shouting. "OH MY GOD UMBRIDGE!"

Back from her adventures, Ginny skipped into the room quite cheerfully. Ron was the first one to acknowledge her. "GINNY!" He screamed, hugging her. Looking very confused, Ginny guessed something was incredibly wrong. Only a disaster would cause her brother to run up to her and scream like that.

Deciding to ignore him, she adressed the rest of the group. "Hey people! What did I miss?"

"GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?YYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hermione cried with sheer happiness, hugging her with Ron. She wrapped her one arm around Hermione and used the other to poke Tom.

"Do I not get a hello,Voldy?" She pouted.

Sighing, the Dark Lord lifted his bottom off the floor and crawled over to Ginny to give her a hug. "Hello, OK Ginny?"

Feeling the emotion of love in the room, Severus took this as good a time as any to run around in a circle cheering. "Yayayayayayyaya-" He cut off, looking rather green. Running to the bathroom, the sound of 'bleurgh' could be heard in the room they were in.

Looking around, Ginny suddenly clicked why they were here. "Haven't we started yet?"

Shaking his head, Quirrell placed an arm around Ginny as a greeting. "Not yet, but hopefully we will soon.

Severus went back to spinning around is a circle cheering. He added manic laughing to the list as well.

Harry, on a hype with Tom and Ron, seemed to be singing. "ALL MY UNDERDOGS!"

Thomas seemed to join in, to the amusement of Quirrell, Ginny and Hermione. "WE WILL NEVILE BE NEVILLE BE NEVILLE!" He randomly started chanting.

Finding it catchy, Harry and ron joined in, followed by Ginn and Hermione. Severus ran around making 'fapfapfapfapfapfap' noises, while Quirrell looked vaguely confused at the group

"ANYTHING BUT LOUD!" Harry shouted.

Ron, putting an arm around Harry, shouted at Tom. "YOU SUCK VOLDY!"

Seemingly high and in his ownworld, Severus was randomly laughing at the surname 'Longbottom!'

"AND NITTY GINNY!" Tom yelled, earning a disapproving look off Quirrell.

"AND NITTY GINNY!" Ron agreed, doing a random dance. Ginny hit him with one of her yellow shoes.

"DIRTY LITTLE FILCH!" Harry added for whatever reason.

Somehow, Ron confused Harry for Voldemort, and so turned to the latter. "VOLDY, STOP! I'M DONE NOW!" He frowned, wagging his finger.

In the middle of it all, Ginny was just stunned into silence.

Deciding to continue anyways, Tom continued singing. "SO RAISE YOUR WANDS FOR ME!"

Deciding that poor Ginny needed a hug, Quirrell ran over and escorted her to a seat. "Oh my goodness, I forgot how hyper you guys are around each other..." He added as a kind of afterthought as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Tom looked over for a second and mouthed the word 'sorry.' "Finally, he sees me!" Ginny sighed exasperated.

Severus decided he had had enough of Ron, so he pointed his wand at him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled, killing Ron instantly. He then ran out laughing and disapparated.

Bored, he closed Ginny's eyes as she rested on Quirrell's shoulder. For a second, all three of them were quiet, before... "AWWWW LOOK AT GINNY SLEEPING! WAKE UP GINNY! WHAT IF THERE'S A MONSTER? IT'S NOT SAFE!"Voldy yelled, grinning.

Both Quirrell and Ginny looked at each other. Quirrell was the one who passed her the shotgun, but she was the one who pulled the trigger.

"OK..." Quirrell muttered, developing a headache. He knew Tom couldn't die whilst he was still alive, but maybe shooting him would make him stop shouting as much.

Sure enough, he came back. Strangely enough, so did Ron. But, from dying, he was grouchy and started yelling very obscene things that I can't publish on here, aimed at Tom, Quirrell and Ginny. Needless to say, a LOT of arguing started. In fact, the only one who remained neutral was Hermione. As the interviewer came out to introduce herself to the few people that had arrived, she found Harry Potter and Tom Riddle wrestling each other to the ground, with Ginny trying to pull him off and Ron restraining her. Quirrell was a mix between choking Ron to let Ginny go and casting spells at Potter for Tom. Hermione? She sat on a recliner, eating popcorn. After all, Popcorn means drama, right?

And so the interviewing begins.

**(So, like? Suggestions? Want someone specific to be interviewed? Got a question? Want to actually RP with us? Review! Review and i'll PM back, or something... *trails off*)**


	2. Chapter 2- Lover's tiff & Wson-Rson-Sson

**(Of course, being me and taking AGES editing the first chapter, I've now got enough material from RP's to make a couple of chapters. This one is the smallest so far, as far as my tiny tired 2 in the morning brain can remember. Interviewer speaking will be in italics. Forgive any mistakes you see. I'm tired. It's late. YOU WILL SEE MISTAKES!**

**Chapter two: - A Lover's Tiff and The Weaselson-Riddleson-Squirrellson family part one)**

_Interview started on May 24th 2020._

_Interviewers are as Follows._

_Ronald Weasley. Present?_

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: Yes.

_Hermione Granger?_

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: Yepp

_Ginevra Weasley?_

Little Ginny: Over here *waves*

_Mr *gulps* Lord Voldemort..._

Tomuscus Riddleson: Unfortunately.

_And Quirinai-Quirinal-qui *gives up* Quirrell!_

Quirrell - Flower king!: Hello.

Tomuscus Riddleson: Hi

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: -glares at Voldermort and Quirrell-

_OK. Recently, you guys have starred in the now well known parody of Harry Potter, namely, a very Potter Musical. And wow, is it big. How do you guys feel about it? Anyone answer!_

Little Ginny: Um... Well-  
RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: Was I really that mean to Hermione?

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: It's actually very cool

Tomuscus Riddleson: Uhh... I don't like the way they portrayed me dying. 'By the Power of Love' and all that crap.

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: *turning to Ron* Mean to me? what?

Little Ginny: They completely forgot that Quirrel and Voldemort adopted me in my third year!

Little Ginny: I mean, come on! It was all over the Prophet!

_*interviewer writes down all answers* I'll start with you two *looks at Ron and Hermione*_

Hermione, WAS Ron that mean to you in your school life?

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: To be honest? YES! yes he was.

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: -blushes-

_Really?! *leans forward interested.* In what way?_

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: He always said things without even thinking about it, and sometimes it really hurts.

_*Interviewer looks at Ron for a response*_

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: -blushes harder- I-I didn't mean to. Like you said I've always had the tact of a tablespoon!

_*writes furiously.* Uh huh. So how long did you know you liked each other?_

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: About the time of the Yule Ball. Maybe the beginning of fifth year.

_*Interviewer nods and writes this down* Hermione?_

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: yeah yeah what he said

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: Very articulate, Hermione.

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: *rolls eyes*

_*raises brow* Is there tension between the two of you? *looks at papers* we've had a question off of one of our readers, asking if Hermione and Fred Weasley are an item. Is this what's making the happy couple so tense?_

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: -looks accusingly at Hermione- WHAT!?

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: We aren't a couple? WHAT? Weird rumours...

_So are you confirming these rumours are false?_

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: Definitely

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: *sarcastic voice* Of course they are.

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: *shakes head* No Ron, no!

_*nods* ok. so what ARE your feelings for Mr Fred Weasley_

Hermanioiionioiniioiione: He's a great guy, he is just a good friend.

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: -scowls-

_*smirks at Mr Weasley.* and how does each of your families treat the other?_

RONALD WEASLYSNIPES: We're practically a big happy family! *Hermione nods and agrees*

_Note - Shortly after this, the pair were called home. They arranged to reschedule this interview for a better time. They walked out hand-in-hand, bickering as Ron and Hermione do._

_*turns to Quirrell and Voldemort* Now. You two. What's the big deal?_

Quirrell - Flower king!: I... err...i-i...

Tomuscus Riddleson: Errr... We're engaged... And have a brat... Is that enough?

_So, the engagement, the adoption - It's all true is it? Many were suggesting that it was a cruel prank! Indeed a certain 'Bellatrix Lestrange' Quoted you were going to kill Mr Quirrell and go back to her, is this true?_

Quirrell - Flower king!: Wait... wh-what?! *looks fearfully at Voldemort, not scared, but angry at Bellatrix*

Quirrell - Flower king!: I-I d-dont know what Bellatrix i-is up to, but I ass-assure you it is all lies!

_*interviewer looks at Quirrell with pity, then looks at Tom, waiting for his response*_

Tomuscus Riddlesson: It is. She's a jealous bitch.

_Really? She also admitted she was willing to *looks at papers to Quote* 'Fight that no good whimpering Gay sissy Peon for her rightful place at her love and master's side'._

Tomuscus Riddleson: *snorts* oh please. Like she could beat Quirrell.

Quirrell - Flower king!: *looks at Voldemort confusedly*

_*interviewer notes that Quirrell is slightly under skinny, quiet, shy and has an apparent speech problem* Are you sure? No offense Mr Quirrell, but you don't look to be the best candidate for fighting, even if it's for someone you love so much._

Quirrell - Flower king!: None taken...

Tomuscus Riddleson: He spent a year with me! He obviously had to pick some stuff up... Not to mention he's the brightest Professer here. He even won several awards.

_And is there anything you would like to say to Miss Lestrange when we interview her later?_

Quirrell - Flower king!: *face darkens* If she wants My Thomas, the bitch will have to get through me...

Tomuscus Riddleson: Umm...yes. First off, that bitch can go fuck herself and second, to Quirrell, that was super fucking hot.

_Duly noted. *Interviewer now notes that Quirrell is back to his shy quiet self, no more darkness in his face, even more so now he was blushing under Mr Voldemort's gaze.* Now. A reader asked when EXACTLY did everything turn for you guys?_

Tomuscus Riddleson: Err... Quirrell?

Quirrell - Flower king!: Erm... well... W-we didn't get on much STRAIGHT away- b-but i always thought you were... you know... attractive, even in my teens...

_*interviewer notes down everything being said*_

Tomuscus Riddleson: Hmm... For me, I think it was when he let the troll in the dungeon. Sneaky nervous Quirrell is super hot.

Quirrell - Flower king!: *Starts laughing, he can't help it...*

Quirrell - Flower king!: Th-the moment I f-fell f-for him bad was wh-when he showed me his l-love for dance. *sighs* So free.. so elegant... so amazingly supermegafoxyawesomehot...

Quirrell - Flower king!: *notices Tom is there and blushes*

Tomuscus Riddleson: ... *blushes* ...

_So, was your relationship together as... one portrayed accurately enough for you in the musical?_

Quirrell - Flower king!: Ph-physically, No way! *looks at Voldemort mouth twitching*

Tomuscus Riddleson: Yes... I believe so... *daydreams*

Quirrell - Flower king!: *stares at Voldemort weirdly for a bit before smiling slightly*

Tomuscus Riddleson: *still daydreams*

_OK... We all know about your family life, Mr Voldemort... Mr Voldemort? *snaps fingers*_

Tomuscus Riddleson: Wha- oh... Yes?

_We know about your family life, and I'm SURE you don't want to re-live it. How does Quirrell's family treat you?_

Quirrell - Flower king!: *blushes embarrassedly*

Tomuscus Riddleson: Err- they're umm... Dead.

_Oh. Um. Yeah. I'm... so sorry._

Tomuscus Riddleson: Yeah...

Quirrell - Flower king!: *nods* It's OK, you didn't know.

_So, the fact that both of you have losses in your family and one of you has had a bad upbringing *avoids Voldemort's eye* is that why you decided to adopt Miss Weasley?_

Tomuscus Riddleson: No... Quirrell gave me the puppy-dog eyes and I can't reject those...

Quirrell - Flower king!: OK... her fa-family are p-poor andthey have en-enough children. I th-thought, they wouldn't miss one. And they didn't. Gi-ginny is such a bright young lady, full of potential, and I'm s-so proud of her. Even when ch-cheeky. She was just SO CUTE at the time! *looks at Voldemort expectntly, seeing if there was anything he wanted to add.*

Tomuscus Riddleson: She IS a very bright brat... And I may have a soft spot for her... But tell that to anyone and I'll send Greyback after you.

_I-i will make sure that stays out of the magazine._

_Note - A day after this was released into the public, our interviewer in question has been forced into hiding. Her location is unknown._

_One more question, did you guys have a... physical relationship while... attached?_

Quirrell - Flower king!: Erm... N-no...?

Tomuscus Riddleson: Not really. But I did get a good view of his ass.

Quirrell - Flower king!:THOMAS! *blushes*

Okay, and obviously, you two are apart now. So... how IS the sex life?

Quirrell - Flower king!: Q- errerrerr *hides, looking at Tom*

Tomuscus Riddleson: Marvellous!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Wh-what, really?

Quirrell - Flower king!: T-tom... you re-really think it's OK?

Tomuscus Riddleson: Of course! It's wonderful!

Quirrell - Flower king!: *Quirrell blushed deeply*

_Interview was suspended for intermission of tea and Snickers. Tom stormed out of the room and had to be calmed down by Quirrell and Ginny._

__**(Review or i'll lock you and Tom in a room full of Snickers... Muahahahaha!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Wson-Rson-Sson pt 2 & OEA

**(Greetings! Here is part three of the interview Fanfiction. To the guest who reviewed, hopefully this chapter will explain a bit more on the adoption. This fic specifically focuses on the fact that the musicals were in fact fiction and only loosely based on the lives of the characters. The year AVPSY is based on hasn't happened yet. Judging by the events, it may not go as planned, either...**

**So... here is Chapter three: - Weaselson-Riddleson-Squirrellson part two and Old Enemies Acquainted. Enjoy, and don't forget to review questions and characters who you want to be interviewed next.)**

_OK, we quickly touched over your adoption of Miss Ginevra Weasley, and you yourself said that the Musical missed this out. Can you tell us from each of your perspectives what you felt, what happened and how it has affected your lives ever since?_

Little Ginny: I don't understand the question...

Little Ginny: Am I telling you about the adoption or the fact the Musical didn't mention it?

_Start with the actual adoption, then tell us how you felt about the musical missing out this obviously key event in the story._

Little Ginny: Well, the adoption was brilliant.

Little Ginny: You know, I have a massive family and none of my brothers are very nice to me...

Little Ginny: But Squirrell and V- I mean, Quirrell and Voldemort actually want me! I'm not the ginger devil spawn to them!

Tomuscus Riddleson: Uhh... I didn't really like the musical leaving it out, because it was such an important detail... But we did adopt Ginny in her third year, and the musical takes place in their first and second year, so I guess that's pardoned... I still have no idea why it wasn't in Senior Year...

Little Ginny: Maybe it wouldn't have made sense, since it was YOUR diary that possessed me...

Little Ginny: *is a little bit upset by this*

Quirrell - Flower king!: Ginny, it wasn't TOM'S fault. That piece of soul was from before Tom met any of us.

Quirrell - Flower king!: Before we bacame a family. Before the love... *cuddles*

Little Ginny: I s'pose it was actually Harry who gave that to me...

Little Ginny: *dives under squirrells arm*

Quirrell - Flower king!: YES Harry is to blame! Always Potter!

Tomuscus Riddleson: look, I said I was sorry and it was totally not my fault. I was a very stupid teenager... And that's right, blame Harry.

Quirrell - Flower king!: *Blushes at images of teenage Riddle*

Little Ginny: Umm... what else? Oh, obviously the adoption's made a massive difference on my life!

Tomuscus Riddleson: And ours *mutters*

Quirrell - Flower king!: Big change *happy*

_*writes this down. Looks at Ginny* Are they good parents in your opinion? Considering it's the Dark Lord and one of his trusted servants?_

Tomuscus Riddleson: Hey!

Little Ginny: They're amazing parents!

Little Ginny: It IS a bit awkward, cause I'm still going out with Harry, and Voldy- I mean Voldemort still wants to kill Harry...

_They're treating you fine? They're not... forcing you to say that?_

Little Ginny: Of course they're treating me fine. And they defend me too! Voldemort crucioed this person for calling me stuff the other day!

Quirrell - Flower king!: *looks visibly upset at comment*

Tomuscus Riddleson: Why do you think just cause I'm the Dark Lord means I'm a bad father? Yes, I want to kill Potter BECAUSE he's dating my Daughter. It's a totally normal reaction! *glowers threatingly*

_*Interviewer looks visibly scared* Oh-ohkay... erm..._

Little Ginny: Seriously though, it would be a bit awkward for you to kill my boyfriend *in Voldy's direction*

Tomuscus Riddleson: Well... I suppose it's alright. I don't approve, but I will not hesitate to kill him if he names your brats something stupid like 'Albus Severus'. Otherwise, I think i'll live...

Little Ginny: Wait what? Why the hell would i name my child after SNAPE? and i thought you liked Snape...

Quirrell - Flower king!: Hey Snape's not too bad once you get to know him... he's just... lonely. And obsessed with that Ginger red vine boy!

_Mr Quirrell, Mr Voldemort... Do you think that adopting Miss Ginny has made you... think twice about killing Mr Potter now?_

Tomuscus Riddleson: No. Not at all.

_Quirrell - Flower king!: Or about killing anyone in General..._

Tomuscus Riddleson: Of course not!

Little Ginny: It just means that I'll probably follow in their footsteps now...

Tomuscus Riddleson: I want Ginny to take after Quirrell.

Quirrell - Flower king!: I don't k-kill anyways. Un-unless they try t-to take away th-those I love...

Quirrell - Flower king!: Ginny, it is yo-your own choice either way...

Little Ginny: In which care, beware the squirrell! I mean-

_Squirrell? *interviewer smirks*_

Little Ginny: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Little Ginny: *blushes*

Tomuscus Riddleson: ...

_Harry Freaking Potter entered the interview room_

Tomuscus Riddleson: ...

_Ah, Mr Potter. Please take a seat... *points at chair*_

Little Ginny: Sorry, Voldy- I mean! Bother!

Tomuscus Riddleson: Oh wizard god...

Harry Freaking Potter: *seats down* Hey professor Quirrel!

Quirrell - Flower king!: *hides in hands*

Tomuscus Riddleson: And he ignores me... *glaring at Potter*

Little Ginny: *blushes again* Sorry?

Little Ginny: Would sorry cover it?

Quirrell - Flower king!: *nods*

Tomuscus Riddleson: I suppose...

Little Ginny: *looks relieved* I don't suppose we could all forget that bit? *to the interviewer*

_*interviewer smirks* Maybe..._

OK. Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, lets talk about your relationship.

Little Ginny: Our relationship? Really? People want to...

Tomuscus Riddleson: Does this mean I can leave...?

_Yes, it IS headline news. The-bow-who-lived dates the adopted daughter of the Dark Lord and his mighty servant!_

Little Ginny: Oh God! *buries face in arms*

_Mr Riddle, you may. I will however question you and Mr Potter's feud later._

Tomuscus Riddleson: That's fine.

Quirrell - Flower king!: *mumbles* I'm not his servant...

Tomuscus Riddleson: And he's really not my servent...

Harry Freaking Potter: Right. Well, she's cool. She's my bestfriend's sister and, since he's awesome, she's kinda awesome.  
Little Ginny: I... I don't think I'm ready to talk about my relationship to everyone yet...

_*Interviewer underlines the word servant, writes down Potter's statement.* It is your choice Miss Weasley, but when you are, you will come to us first?_

Little Ginny: Umm... I guess so?

Little Ginny: I should go now. I'm only going to screw things up again *blushes*

_You hear it from her mouth, readers! Miss Weasley will talk to us first._

_Note: - After several goodbyes, Miss Weasley departed from the scene, promising Tom and Quirrell that she would return._

_Now... Mr Potter... Mr Voldemort... I'm going to jump in there. Many of our viewers have been wondering if the ongoing feud between you two is hiding some kind of secret crush. Is that true?_

Quirrell - Flower king!: Wait, WHAT!?

Harry Freaking Potter: WOAH. Woah. No. No damned way. He killed my parents! I hate him.

Harry Freaking Potter: Plus, I'm only like.. Twelve. He's a hundred.

Tomuscus Riddleson: WHAT?! No no no no no no no no no...

Tomuscus Riddleson: Hey! I'm only 64!

Harry Freaking Potter: 164! *laughs*

Tomuscus Riddleson: Oh you little...

Harry Freaking Potter: On the other hand, he has NO nose. That's not a plus.

Tomuscus Riddleson: I HAVE A NOSE GODDAMMIT! It's just very small...

_So... this constant banter is not the resort of years of hidden sexual tension? Voldemort you did not spend years watching over Harry until he was ready to claim as yours? Harry in return you haven't been dreaming of the day you could reunite?_

_*Interviewer laughs at nose comment and writes that down*_

Tomuscus Riddleson: Err... I never stalked him *shifty eyes*

Quirrell - Flower king!: *wide eyes at whole conversation*

Harry Freaking Potter: Well, when you put it that way, I only dreamed of him 'cause he decided to connect his soul to mine. So, he's the one dreaming about me dreaming about him. Yeah. *shrugs and pulls his hair away from his scar*

_*Interviewer notes at the way Voldemort and Harry's body language are positive and facing each other.* So... no hidden crushes? No desires apart from the obvious one to kill?_

Harry Freaking Potter: I only wish to destroy him. Voldemort is going down.

Tomuscus Riddleson: Oh please Potter. You couldn't beat me if you tried, oh wait, you have tried, and failed!

_Mr Voldemort, you did not answer the question._

Tomuscus Riddleson: No! I do not like Potter!

Harry Freaking Potter: So did you! You tried to kill me when I was a BABY, and you failed! That's even worse!

Tomuscus Riddleson: Nuh uh!

Harry Freaking Potter: Uh uh! I had love to protect me, only thing you had with you was a nose. Oh, wait, you lost that. It's probably where you left your hair. *laughs*

_*interviewer scribbles down argument with satisfaction*_

Tomuscus Riddleson: Didn't you hear? I can fight with love too! The only reason I'm back is because of Quirrell, while you only survived because everyone dies for you!

Harry Freaking Potter: I ment to die for them! I protected them aswell. Except for my parents. And Sirius. And Fred. And Tonks and Lupin. And Dobby. OTHER THAN THAT, everyone's fine!

Tomuscus Riddleson: You forgot that Creevy kid. *looks smug*

Harry Freaking Potter: Right. EVERYONE DIES FOR YOU TOO. Mostly because of you.*whispers* Poopy face.

Quirrell - Flower king!: And cedric. I FIND it offensive you forgot about him

Harry Freaking Potter: I didn't kill Cedric, your wife killed him, Professor Quirrel!

Tomuscus Riddleson: Yeah, but at least they died for a cause! They died because they were running around like headless chickens when Dumblewhore died!

Tomuscus Riddleson: And I am NOT THE WIFE!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Potter, HE'S A FUCKING MAN!

Harry Freaking Potter: *covers ears* A cause that failed 'cause your plan blew up on your hands.

Tomuscus Riddleson: I DIDN'T HAVE A FUCKING PLAN! THERE WASN'T TIME TO PLAN ONE BE AUSE OF YOU!

Harry Freaking Potter: Then I ruined your plan before it existed. I'm Harry freaking Potter, what would you expect? *grins*

Tomuscus Riddleson: YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER OF A FUC-

Quirrell - Flower king!: *watches silently from the sidelines*

Harry Freaking Potter: *covers ears*

Tomuscus Riddleson: -IN A CASTLE WHERE NO ONE CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU IN A FUCKING SHITHOLE!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Tom calm down, please! He's just trying to get a reaction out of you!

Harry Freaking Potter: Interviewer mister, I think we are done. Tommy needs his husband now, he's too upset because he has his period! *laughs and points at Voldemort*

Tomuscus Riddleson: WELL IT FUCKING WORKED!

Tomuscus Riddleson: YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD OF A DICKWAD OF A ASSCRACKED SPAZFUCKED DOUCHEBAG AND A FUCKING AVADA KEDAVRA!

Quirrell - Flower king!: *withdraws wand* Alright Potter that's enough. YOU TOM AND THE INTERVIEWER KNOW I'M MORE OF A SISSY THAN TOM! AND THEY KNOW HOW STRONG AND POWERFUL HE IS! SO STOP BEFORE I FUCKING CRUCIO YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T KNOW WHETHER TO CRY TO YOUR MOMMY OR COMMIT SUICIDE! 22:26

Tomuscus Riddleson: What mummy? *taunts*

Quirrell - Flower king!: *looks at Voldemort with a look of triumph, before high fiving*

Harry Freaking Potter: Tom, your mum is also six feet under the ground. At least my mother loved her son. Your mom looked at you and dropped you head first on the trash can. Good thing the rats found you, or you'd be lost.

Quirrell - Flower king!: POTTER WILL YOU JUST STOP!

Tomuscus Riddleson: For your info Potter, I was born in the orphanage, so unlike you I wasn't left on a doorstep in November. And look where your mummy's love got her now!

_*interviewer continues to write* This will make front page news. The fight of the history between Potter and Voldemort!_

Harry Freaking Potter: Professor, I didn't realise you were answering the questions as well.

Quirrell - Flower king!: I'm Not, OK? You've ju-just - You-you've go-gone too far! LEAVE MY TOM ALONE!

Harry Freaking Potter: Tom, that's even worse. You never met your parents. Lucky them, I had to meet you and I can't stand your presence. Your face is disgusting, you have no nose so you can't smell yourself, only good part of not having it. Plus, you look like a rock. Who the hell is grey?!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Q - He's no-not g-grey, HE'S PALE!

Tomuscus Riddleson: Okay, you've seen me as a teen, we both know I was smoking hot. You use appearance against me scar head! And I'm glad I never knew my parents, cause if I did, I may have turned into a light side worshipping little puppy dog like you!

Harry Freakin Potter: Talking about using appearance against a person and then calling me scarhead, you are such a hypocrite! And the puppy bet you, twice.

_Note: - The interview was forced to be terminated as Potter stormed out of the room. Tom was left angry, with Ginny, who had come back to meet the couple, and Quirrell to comfort him._

**_(The feels! :'( )_**


	4. Chapter 4 - HE IS MINE!

_I am going to be interviewing both you and Mr Quirrell as a pair. Is that OK?_

Bellatrix Lestrange: Sure, why not.

Quirell - Flower King: - *nods*

_Excellent. Now, you and Mr Quirrell have been in a love triangle with Mr Voldemort for a while, correct?_

Bellatrix Lestrange: Not exactly. That small rodent tried to steal him away from me by latching his soul onto his. However, the Dark Lord will always be mine! I am his closest follower, and I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Bella, he chose to latch his soul onto mine, not the other way round. And the moment that happened, he was mine. HE IS MINE!

Bellatrix Lestrange: ABSOLUTELY NOT! You may share a body, but we share MORE than that! He is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE !

Bellatrix Lestrange: Mine!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Your physical relationship is just that! Pure sex. He doesn't love you. HE LOVES ME!

Bellatrix Lestrange: NOT AT ALL! He loves me! If you can't realise and accept that, then you're not intelligent enough to know MY Lord, never mind share a body with him!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Bella. We're engaged.

Bellatrix Lestrange: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh, stop! I'm going to pee!

Quirrell - Flower king!: We're engaged, and we've adopted Ginny Weasley. YOUR Lord and Ginny are my family now!

Bellatrix Lestrange: Well, apparently not, seeing as I saw him just this morning and we...well, he denied it. He was telling the truth, he wouldn't lie to me!

Quirrell - Flower king!: He's just trying to spare your silly little schoolgirl crush...

Bellatrix Lestrange: Oh, please. It's not a school girl crush, much less silly. It is LOVE, which you willl never know, SQUIRREL.

Quirrell - Flower king!: So go on, tell me. What do you define as love?

Bellatrix Lestrange: What me and the Dark Lord share.

Bellatrix Lestrange: My apologies, the Dark Lord and I.

Quirrell - Flower king!: No, Bella. Tell me. What do YOU feel love is? What is love?

Bellatrix Lestrange: Love is the most spectacular,indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone or something.

Quirrell - Flower king!: You use so many big words for something so SIMPLE!

Bellatrix Lestrange: Just because you're too STUPID to understand.

_Changing the subject... How do you fell about your character being killed off, by Molly Weasley of all people?_

Bellatrix Lestrange: *laughing at Quirrell's inability to reply* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA owned!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Bellatrix, i'm a school teacher, left with high OWLs and NEWTs, and went on to teach many subjects. You left Hogwarts with a bucket and more STDs than physically possible. How am I the stupid one?

Bellatrix Lestrange: Still more intelligent that you.

Quirrell - Flower king!: *sarcastically* Yes. Obviously *rolls eyes*

Bellatrix Lestrange: *smirks* Anyhow, back on subject.

_Yes... So, your being killed. How do you feel?_

Bellatrix Lestrange: Personally, I feel fluffy inside.

Quirrell - Flower king!: FLUFFY!?

_Care to explain?_

Bellatrix Lestrange: Death is good.

_Yet here you are, alive and well..._

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *walks into the room* Back again! What did I miss?

Quirrell - Flower king!: Quite a bit Ginevra. *glares at Bellatrix*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: That's nice

_What ACTUALLY happened at the battle of Hogwarts?_

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Who is this aimed at?

_Both of you? If you wish to answer the question._

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Oh well, I mostly made out with Harry...

_Miss Lestrange? What actually happened from your perspective?_

Bellatrix Lestrange: Well, I was being this badass thing, cursing people into next week, and I was kicking ass. The Dark Lord was winning, and then that Potter brat tried to kill us all. He's so annoying! Anyway, back to me. I was doing this really awesome battle thing, it was epic! I was doing so well, and everone was so scared of me. I've never had so much fun!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: And then my mum killed you. It was awesome!

Quirrell - Flower king!: And then Potter came in, and tried to kill you with a hammer...

_*Interviewer writes all of this down.*_

Bellatrix Lestrange: Well, that's what I wanted you to think. I merely cast a spell, making me appear to die, and hid. Now, I'm waiting for the right moment to strike.

Quirrell - Flower king! Very SMART of you to announce your plans to a reporter, Bella!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Hmm... Sorry Interview-person, I just need to call my ex-boyfriend a moment. *walks away and pulls out phone*

_By all means Miss Weasley._

_Note: - Since Last months issue, having our interview with Harry and Ginny together, the happy couple has separated Ginny talks now about a fellow called Dean Thomas..._

_Bellatrix Lestrange: I'm revealing this for a reason, Squirrel, so how about you shush up._

Quirrell - Flower king!: Well this is the best reunion ever, Bella!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *on phone* Oh, hey Harry! Look, listen a sec...

_There is some talk that you and Mr Lucius Malfoy had a fling?_

Bellatrix Lestrange: That's a long story. You see, he and Dobby had...messed up...and Narcissa was being a bitch, if I'm honest...and...it was one time, okay?

_Do you harbor any feelings for Mr Malfoy?_

_Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn re-entered the interview room._

Bellatrix Lestrange: Hahahahahaha! Nope.

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *closes phone and walks back over*

Muggles pair you two up on the internet, as well as you and Severus Snape, you and Yaxley... you and Mr Quirrell, the obvious you and Mr Voldemort...

Quirrell - Flower king!: *hugs Ginny* you OK? *registers comment and looks disgusted* Ew...

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *hugs Squirrell back* Why wouldn't I be?

Bellatrix Lestrange: Yes, well, Muggles are STUPID, aren't they.

Bellatrix Lestrange: LIKE SQUIRREL

Quirrell - Flower king!: If i'm so stupid, how come I'm the one who got everything YOU wanted, Trixie?

Bellatrix Lestrange: Hush up, you.

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Leave him alone! He's my adopted parent!

Quirrell - Flower king!: *looks smug*

Quirrell - Flower king!: See? Told ya!

Bellatrix Lestrange: Shut up, fire head. Or I will set your head on fire.

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Try me!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: And you can't talk about MY hair! Have you ever SEEN a hairbrush?

Quirrell - Flower king!: *raises wand* Don't. Touch her.

Bellatrix Lestrange: It's a lifestyle choice. And you just stio me.

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Jelly Legs Jinx!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Ginny... no...

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Oops. Too late. Sorry Squirrell.

_*interviewer hides*_

Bellatrix Lestrange: Unjellify! Crucio!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *ducks*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *bat bogey hexes*

Bellatrix Lestrange: *dodge* Missed me! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Shit... just... Ginny! *grabs her away from spells*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Silencio!

Quirrell - Flower king!: She CAN do non-verbal spells you know. Not that well, but-

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Oh. Um...

Bellatrix Lestrange: *Sends non-verbal Crucios at you both*

Quirrell - Flower king!: Stay behind me - *gets hit by Crucio, collapses to floor silently screaming*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: SQUIRREL! Oh no you didn't!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *sends lots of spells at Bella*

Bellatrix Lestrange: *Lifts spell* HAHAHAHAHAHA OH YEAH I DID! *Ducks and dodges them all*

Quirrell - Flower king!: *sends non-verbal expelliarmous at Bellatrix*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Melofors!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: I don't even know what that does but what the hell!

Quirrell - Flower king!: Ginny? What have I told you about sending spells you don't know that well?

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: I think it's the pumpkin head spell...

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: I picked it up from some game...

Bellatrix Lestrange: Whoops, missed me! *Cackles*

Quirrell - Flower king!: ... You're grounded from X-box for a week!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Damn.

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Aguamenti?

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *water bursts out of wand into Bella's face*

Quirrell - Flower king!: Will you just SIT DOWN!? *non-verbally moves a chair to catch her as she falls. Painfully.*

Bellatrix Lestrange: *giggles* INCENDIO!

Quirrell - Flower king!: AGUAMENTI! *water meets flame*

Quirrell - Flower king!: Nice spell. You're ungrounded.

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: ALOHOMORA! *door opens* Dammit!  
Quirrell - Flower king!: ... *facepalm*

_Is it safe to come out?_

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Nope

Quirrell - Flower king!: *Gives Ginny phone* Text Tom. Get him here. Only he can stop this crazy person.

Bellatrix Lestrange: CRUCIO! *Hits Ginny while she's not looking*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *wasn't looking*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Ow.

Quirrell - Flower king!: ... *walks slowly towards Bella*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: That didn't even hurt that much.

Bellatrix Lestrange: Should I make it hurt?

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Nah. I'm fine thanks.

Quirrell - Flower king!: She still hit you... *stands in front of Bella.* You cursed my daughter.

Bellatrix Lestrange: Hahahahahahahha So I did.

Quirrell - Flower king!: *punches Bella in the face. Hard.* STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! TOM! GINNY! THEY ARE MINE. I WON! YOU LOST! DEAL!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: ... Go Squirrel!

Bellatrix Lestrange: *Hair Whips Squirrel, knocking him to the floor* How about no!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Legilimens! I mean, whatever the hell that does...

Quirrell - Flower king!: What the hell is your hair made of? *rubs face*

Bellatrix Lestrange: DEATH! *Banshee Screech*

Quirrell - Flower king!: *actually laughs* I knew this girl was crazy!

Bellatrix Lestrange: *Cackles* And it smells like strawberries!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Really? Oooh...

Quirrell - Flower king!: Ginny?! Well, Strawberries do smell nice...

Bellatrix Lestrange: STRAWBERRIES AND DEATH!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: It's an interesting combination, Squirrell...

Quirrell - Flower king!: Now... are we going to sit down and finish this before someone get's killed?

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Course not. That would be boring

Quirrell - Flower king!: *shakes head* I blame Tom... What has he taught you?

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: That life is exciting

Quirrell - Flower king!: Well if you keep going on like his, life will be incredibly short too!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: ...

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: ...

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: ...

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: ...

Quirrell - Flower king!: Aw Ginny, don't cry. *Hugs* I just want you to LIVE life, as in live as long as possible.

Bellatrix Lestrange: *Cackles*

Quirrell - Flower king!: *keeps wand raised* Why are you laughing...?

Bellatrix Lestrange: 'Tis Funny!

Quirrell - Flower king!: That's only because you heartless!

Bellatrix Lestrange: Obviously.

Quirrell - Flower king!: ... oh... right. I walked into that one...

Bellatrix Lestrange: Like you'll walk into Death? Yeah, I know.

Quirrell - Flower king!: No one will die. Not today.

Quirrell - Flower king!: Except you if you hurt Ginny!

Bellatrix Lestrange: We'll see...

Quirrell - Flower king!: *raises wand, ready to defend*

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *just sits and watches, ready to get the popcorn back out*

Quirrell - Flower king!: Ginny! At least cast a shield around yourself!

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: Fine... Protego!

Quirrell - Flower king!: *nods approvingly*

Bellatrix Lestrange: *sits and giggles* Can we get on with the interview, or did someone kill the interviewer?

_*shaking under a desk*_

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *sighs*

_W-well, I w-was going t-to ask wh-what your relationship w-with each other is, bu-but I can see it clearly._

Ginny the Ginger Devil Spawn: *nods* Yep...

_Note: - Since Miss Lestrange was bored, she cruciod the interviewer for an hour before leaving, making it clear she never wanted to see them ever again._


End file.
